Bismarck (Final Fantasy XV)
Bismarck is a whale in the Windows and Royal Editions of Final Fantasy XV. He is dubbed a sea god whom the party can encounter when sailing on the royal vessel after accepting a quest from Maagho in Altissia. Spotting him is needed to catch the Styrial Bluefin Tuna, which yields one of the best recipes. Bismarck is a recurring creature in the Final Fantasy series. Profile Bismarck is a whale with a horn like a narwhal's, and runes across its body like those seen on havens. Besides the long horn, he resembles a humpback whale. Whether Bismarck is supernatural is ambiguous, but Altissian folklore denotes it as "another sea god" in addition to Leviathan, although Noctis has never heard of it. Appearances of Bismarck are accompanied by schools of fish, which attract birds and fishermen. When Bismarck appears it jumps out of the water couple times before disappearing back under the surface. Bismarck resembles the Leviathan monument in Altissia. A wish-making tradition involving it also resembles the way Bismarck is spotted by the party; one must fly paper birds into its mouth. Gameplay After the party has sailed on the royal vessel they can accept a quest from Maagho for finding Bismarck. The quest icon is on a table near to the counter where Weskham Armaugh is who tells the party about "another sea god". He advises Noctis to look for flocks of birds while out at sea. Taking the royal vessel to the seas outside Altissia, the party will spot a flock of birds within the quest area. The first flock is never the one where Bismarck appears, but after finding another flock within the quest area, Bismarck appears. It can be any time of day for the event to trigger. After Bismarck appears he surfaces four times before swimming back under the surface, leaving plenty of fish in his wake. Bismarck's appearance summons a Styrial Bluefin Tuna, denoted on the fishing radar as a flashing yellow dot that swims fast in circles. One of the lures that works for catching it is the Big Blaze Bahamut. Though colossal, it is not as hard to reel in as the other superfish, such as Regal Arapaima, Pink Jade Gar, Mighty Barramundi and Mummy Bass. Catching the tuna triggers a unique cut scene of the party jumping into the ocean to haul it onboard, Ignis momentarily hesitating before taking off his glasses. Gladiolus asks if there was anything Ignis was going to say (referring to his notorious "That's it!" line), but Ignis says he already had a recipe in mind. The player gains the Scientia-Style Sushi, one of Noctis's favorite dishes and one of the best recipes overall ideal for the hardest battles, such as Omega. After spotting Bismarck, the player must sleep at an inn before it will reappear. It will appear where it was previously, and again summon fish that lets the player catch more tuna. Etymology ru:Бисмарк (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Creatures